A Real Family
by drogg
Summary: After being abused by horrible children, Miles decides to head back to his 'home'. That is, until a familiar blue blur provokes his interest. K for mild language and violence.


_Well, my first fic. I have been reading Sonic fanfics for… oh say, 4-5 years? Yup. Its true.  
Anyway, It's not that great, but I gave it a shot. ;) R&R please. ^w^_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Comic, or Miles 'Tails' Prower in any way, shape, or form. If I did, this wouldn't be on fanfiction dot net, now would it?**_

* * *

A Real Family

He was walking; slightly battered and bleeding. How could people be so cruel? It wasn't his fault. He was born like that.

_25 minutes ago_

"_Hey everyone! Can I join in?"_

"_Pfft, hey guys, look at him. He's got two tails." He looked at his friends, snickering._

_Miles just looked down, sad, until he realized the six kids were walking toward him._

"_Hey, what's with your tail? It's like you have two. Oh, wait."_

"_Yeah, you little freak. Hey, why don't you do us all a favor and just get the fuck away. Nobody wants to be around a freak of nature like you in the first place. Why did you even bother?"_

_He couldn't help but tear up. When the others saw this, they saw weakness and jumped at it._

"_Hey boys, look. He's crying." One whispered._

"_This is our chance; let's make sure he leaves, and never comes back." They all nodded in agreement, limbered up slightly, and made their way over to the mentally battered Miles._

"_Hey, freak, we're going to teach you a lesson. You better hope you never come back, or this fist will be the last thing you see." With that, he brought said fist down HARD onto Miles' left eye, causing instant swelling. This knocked him down to his rear, where the others could easily join in with their own blows, whether they were kicks, punches, elbows, etc._

_When they were finished, they walked off in separate directions. They left a speechless and confused Miles to comprehend what just happened. He had bruises all over, and was bleeding in some areas._

_He started walking. He didn't know where, just as long as it wasn't here._

_Present_

Miles had always been sort of a loner, as his parents abandoned him as a kit. He never had a real home, more of a makeshift bed in the forest where nobody could find him.

He decided to go back to his 'home', as he needed rest. Hopefully by tomorrow his bruises would have healed some. He would be sore, but he could deal with it. As he neared his bed, something caught his eye. Sort of a blue blur.

Wait… could that be… no, that's impossible. What would he be doing out here?

When it stopped about 2 miles ahead, Miles was curious. He revved up his two tails in a counter-clockwise motion, until you could only see the orange-yellow of his fur, and he started to lift off the ground. He had discovered this skill about three years ago, when he lost his balance on a high cliff. He plummeted off the side, and the second instinct kicked in, his tails were spinning at near supersonic speeds. He shot back up to the cliff, and was so surprised, it took him a full ten minutes to comprehend what had happened. He hadn't been able to use his tails at that speed since then, though.

He flew until he could just see the figure and landed on a high branch of an old oak tree. When he landed, he could see it clearly. It was _definitely_ him.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Miles had only heard stories of this mysterious 'hero', and was determined to learn more about him. When he looked closer, Miles saw that the Hedgehog's expression was that of anger, frustration, and fear. This gave Miles a chance at meeting him, so he decided to try to confront Sonic.

When the fox landed, unbeknownst to him, a pair of red eyes began to glow in the shadows behind Sonic. As Miles was walking toward him, the mysterious figure tried to pull off a surprise attack on the Hedgehog. It looked like a robot version of Sonic. Miles _immediately_ revved up his tails, but instead of lifting him off the ground, he used them to propel himself forwards at the robot. Just before it hit Sonic, Miles tackled the robot, ending up in a huge struggle between the two. Tossing and turning, flipping and rolling, Miles was fighting for dear life against this robot and its razor sharp quills and claws. Just as it landed a blow to Miles' chest with its claw, Sonic had blasted through the thing at unbelievable speeds, in the shape of a ball. The bot was blown to pieces. The slash in his chest was deep, and he was losing blood considerably fast. He passed out before Sonic could get to him.

When he woke up, he was in a bed in a strange room, and he didn't like it. When he tried to sit up, his chest flared up in pain, letting out a loud scream, and almost forced him back into unconsciousness. When Sonic heard this, he rushed upstairs in a quarter of a second and into the room.

Miles didn't understand why he was here, and didn't remember clearly what happened the night before. In an act of pure fear, he bared his fangs and growled deeply.

"Woah there, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I heard ya scream and I just wanted to see if you were OK. That was a pretty brave thing you did yesterday."

All of a sudden the memories fell back into him, and he felt bad for growling at Sonic.

"So what's your name, little bud?"

"Miles." He cringed at the sound of the name; he hated it.

Sonic noticed this, and decided to point it out.

"You don't like it, do ya? Well, no prob, I'll just come up with a new one for ya. How's 'Tails' sound?"

Miles pondered on it for a minute, then smiled back up at Sonic in agreement.

"Thought you'd like it."

"Hey, what was that thing we fought yesterday?" Asked Mi- …Tails.

"Metal Sonic. He was created by Dr. Robotnik to destroy me. It really is annoying, but hell, what can ya do about it? The sad thing is, he wasn't always an evil scientist."

Tails cocked his head inquisitively.

"Ya see," Sonic continued. "His name was Dr. Ovi Kintobor. He was a great guy, and one of my good friends. He helped me with my speed. After an experiment of his went haywire, he was exposed to the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds for too long, turning him completely evil."

"Wow, that's pretty crazy," commented Tails.

"Yeah. Say, why were you out in the woods yesterday? Weren't your parents worried sick?"

Tails just looked away. Sonic could see the hurt in his expression, and he knew exactly how he felt.

"I- I'm sorry, I had no idea… I know how it feels, and it sucks. I never even knew my parents."

This comforted Tails, a great amount. The next few words came as a shock.

"Say, lil' bro, you wanna stay here with me?"

Tails just looked up in shock in awe, and could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes! Of course! Wait- you are… you are serious, right?"

Sonic's expression changed from happiness to hurt .

"Of course! What reason do I have to lie to you, lil' bro?"

The expressions both changed back to happiness.

"But one question." Said Tails. "Lil' bro?"

"Yeah, you know, like brother."

"Were brothers?"

"Why not? I really like ya, kid, and I can tell you like me. We are in the same situation here, so we are already like brothers." Sonic smiled.

Tails smiled almost ear to ear.

Sonic gave his trademark smirk and thumbs up. How could Tails not return the gesture?

He couldn't believe it. He had a real family.


End file.
